Germany's Prank
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: France farts, because it's Germany/Russia's fault. But the thought that France farted, made the whole world laugh. Even if it wasn't his. One shot!


**Pranks.**

**Summary: **

**Germany puts a whoopee cushion on France.**

**War has begun.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm." Germany said to himself as he stared at his board of ideas.

"What is it Germany? Why do you look so troubled?" Italy asked as he peeked in the room.

"I'm try to think of a plan to get back at France for making me downsize my army. I don't want it to think it's me though so, I don't know what to do." Germany said gruffly.

Japan looked at Germany with a confused expression. "What did you have in mind?" Japan asked hesitately.

_These Europeans are so different. I do not understand them at all. Why do they constantly like fighting? _Japan thought.

"Well I was thinking of making France a fool of himself, but how? I can't really think of anything other than marching into France but I can't." Germany said.

"How about an whoopee cushion? It's so funny to use!" Italy said as he played with it.

Germany looked at his friend in concern as he played with the whoopee cushion which was amusing Italy indeed.

"An what? Why would you waste your time on that…..fart machine? Seriously it's so childish." Japan said face palmed.

Germany looked at this whoopee cushion, then he had a brilliant idea. _How amusing would it be if France farted in the middle of a meeting. I mean, he's always going on about what a lady he is, it's about time he gets a taste of his mecidine. After all, it's the least I can do. France does need to loosen up every once in a while, that prick. _Germany thought.

His plan would be flawless,

Not a failure,

But a winner.

"Italy! Tell me, how does this whoopee cushion works?"

"Okay Germany~! Well since you asked, I'll shall tell you~! First you blow it up by this little air-way, see? Then you keep blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blow and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing and—"

Germany's face had been turning purple by Italy's extra 'and blowing'. Germany couldn't take it anymore.

"I GET IT! YOU HAVE TO BLOW! NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS AFTER YOU BLOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Germany exploded.

Italy smiled. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? I wanted to make sure you know to keeping on blowing and blowing and blowing and blowing—"

Japan interrupted. "After it's full of air you put on the chair seat cushion or rather in it, in which France will sound like he's farting when really he is not. The reason Italy wanted to make sure Germany blew it up all the way so it will have a bigger effect when France sits on it." Japan explained to Germany who smiled.

"Excellent Japan! I'll contact Russia to let him know! Russia knows where France sits so; I'll have to explain to Russia. Thank you Japan and Italy! You are dismissed." Germany said sternly.

Germany got up, grabbed the whoopee cushion out of Italy's hands ("Hey Germany~! Give that back~! I need it for Romano~!") And walked out the room proud.

"PASTA~! Where is my true love~? Hey Japan, want some~?" Italy asked excited.

Japan shook his head, his face was deadpanned. For the most part he was shocked.

"N-no thank you, I must go. See you soon, Italy!" Japan said hurrying out of the room.

"Okay~!" Italy sang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Russia slipped whoopee cushion on France's seat, while no one was around.<p>

_Ah France, you have met your match. _Russia thought gleefully.

_Revenge at last, at last_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_I am a lover, not a fighter"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>France strolled into the meeting room late where even <em>China<em> was there, glaring at him.

"France _please_ take a seat, we've waited for you long enough." England scolded him.

"Yeah man! I'm starving! Besides, hurry up and sit your _pretty_ ass down!" America said angrily.

France put his nose in the air. "I have announcement to make! It is about Italy! I have a secret plan!"

"Oh and what is _that_?" China asked sarcastically.

France smiled. "We lock him in a room with England's food! He'll be sure to confess!" France said happily.

England glared. "Well why don't we lock him up with your food? That way when he drinks your wine, he'll spill all his secrets like you do when you drink yours." England said.

France gasped. "I do not have any secrets! Why if I did, a lady would not—" France began to say as he finally sat down when—

-filled the room of that embarrassing fart noise.

The room was dead silent.

When America couldn't hold it in anymore, he just started cracking up.

"_France cut one loose_!"

The whole room was filled with laughter for the next twenty humiliating moments of France's life.

"It's loud and deadly, just like you! BWAHAHAHA!" England said clutching on his stomach, laughing.

"Do you need some herbs? Because it sounds like you could need 'em." China laughed at his joke crying.

America was gasping for air, it was too funny.

_France is a boy! HAHAHA! Canada will pee his pants! Wait until I tell everyone!_ America thought laughing at the thought of everyone's reaction.

"Wait."

"I didn't fart. It was someone else because there's no way—" France began his argument but fate betrayed his beautiful wonderful life.

_Pffffft_

The Allies started cracking up all over again

_There's no way any would forget this important day. _

_Well more like humiliating day for France!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ne, Ne did you hear?"

"What?"

"France's leader who was rumored to be a woman let out but not one but two huge loud farts while in the middle of explaining his so called lady like manners. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Totally! We should put in the newspaper!"

"Definitly, think of how many people would buy it?"

"Like billions!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Give me a present and you get a one shot. **

**(Review)**

**Resume: December 21st. **

**BETA: Sincerely Ash.**


End file.
